


Wormholes Are No Fun

by Caustic_Corgi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dimension Travel, Escape, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Matt Murdock, Kidnapping, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Protective Bruce Wayne, Worried Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caustic_Corgi/pseuds/Caustic_Corgi
Summary: After somehow falling through a suspiciously placed worm hole, Matt enters another universe and is taken by the Court of Owls, Nightwing is also a prisoner.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

Matt doesn't mind being in pain, he has had too much experience to be affected by it much. Having experience with many different types of pain, he has long come to the conclusion that physical pain was the better option compared to emotional pain. The worst kind of emotional pain was hearing others suffer and knowing that you could stop it. After hearing the screams of the innocent for years on end, he had made a promise to himself that he would never let anyone be hurt again. It was why he had become Daredevil. It was that promise brought him to his current predicament, concerning the man in the cell across from him. 

It all started about a month ago. Matt had just been going about his nightly vigilante business, when he heard a shrill cry. The area from which the sound came had no people in it, or at least no one Matt could sense, so he went to investigate, as was his self appointed job. When he reached the spot, he could detect a force of some kind swirling in the alley. In a lapse of judgment, Matt touched it. His hand went though were the pavement was supposed to be. In an even bigger lapse of judgment, Matt curiously stepped one foot into the hole. When he did so, a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him through.

When Matt awoke, he found himself in someplace different, he did not know where. All he did know was that it was not a good place. He was poked, prodded, beaten, and when he fought back, subdued and drugged. After escaping his cell and running quite far only to be brought down with a tranquilizer dart, they kept him drugged constantly. He was aware of all of his surroundings, but he couldn't move.

He was not the only one in this unfamiliar place unwillingly. There were many others, but they did not last. They screamed and screamed and Matt could not help them. They died.

The young man in the cell across the way is Matt's latest neighbor. This guy is different, he seems almost normal. He does not have the unique energies the others had, but he still seems very strong. The guards treat him differently too. The treat him almost as if he was a person. As if they want to respect him, but can't yet. They called him their Gray Son, whatever that means. 

Matt felt for the guy. He his heartbeat showed that he was absolutely terrified, but not of the guards. Something beyond them. Maybe who they worked for. Maybe who they represented. That probably meant that they wanted something specific from him, something dangerous or important. This guy would probably last longer than the others. Information took time.

The guards were scared of the man too. The hostilities were reaching a peaking point and the constant yelling was growing unbearable. If something didn't happen soon, there was going to be bloodshed. They needed to leave, escape.

The guards seemed to have long ago forgotten about him. After seeing that they could get nothing from him and they had finished getting whatever scientific data they wanted from him, they began leaving Matt alone. Their guarding of him had grown extremely lax. He didn't really matter to them, so why should they pay him much mind? They had even lowered his drug dose to an extremely lower amount without noticing the tolerance Matt had developed for the drug. Matt could now move, albeit slower than usual, but still fast enough to defeat the guards. It was very stupid for the guards to let him escape their notice.

The guy in the other cell, on the other hand, was constantly being watched. If he was going to escape, he was going to take the stranger with him. Matt couldn't let anyone else get hurt while he did nothing. Again.

There were many different ways he could escape, but he had to be careful if he wanted the kid across they way and himself to get out alive, though Matt couldn't care less about himself at that point. The sheer amount of guards meant that the only way to go about escaping would be to do it quickly, but there wasn't time to do it quietly either. Due to the distance between their cells, he couldn't communicate his plan to his soon-to-be escapee pal.

Even though the guards had left him alone recently, Matt was still tired, injured, and malnourished. This meant that his plan had to be executed perfectly, and soon. Matt didn't have the strength to take care of the kid if he became more injured.  
___________  
This is not how Dick expected his day to go. It was supposed to be an easy 'get in get out' mission, but things had gone south pretty fast. He had gotten into a argument with Bruce the day before and both were distracted and weren't prepared for the Court of Owls to make an appearance. Luckily Bruce got away, even though he was probably tearing himself apart with broody worry though. What the argument was even about escaped him, probably something stupid.

If Dick had told someone that he wasn't scared, he'd have been lying. He knew what these people could do.

The guards were really having a go at him, but there wasn't much that Dick could do to help himself. As much as he hated to admit it, he was helpless until his family came to the rescue. They always did, but the time between now and then was main concern at the moment. Judging on how the poor guy in the other cell looked, things could definitely get worse, and probably would. The guy looks down for the count. Dick wishes he could comfort him, but he's too far away.

Even though the guy seems totally beaten down, Dick watches him attempt to stand up. The guards pay him no mind, except for one who turns around to look at him. This was a mistake though because the guy reached through the bars, banged the man's head forcefully against them, and grabbed his keys.

The hall filled with chaos. The man used this as an opportunity to force his cell door open, albeit with some difficulty. Dick follows suit, thankful for the distraction

The two escapees both attack their opponents with ease and precision until everyone else is no longer standing. A warning bell rang and both men know that they had little time to make their escape. Both were tired and hurt and they wouldn't be able to win if they had to fight for very much longer.

The guy points to the ceiling where the vents were and Dick smashes a hole and both crawled though. The guards will know where they've gone, but at least the vents would buy them some time until rescue. 

The vents are cramped and it's hard to move in them, but the guy was so skinny he can move really quickly. This breaks Dick's heart, no one should have to experience that. It meant that the bat family weren't doing their job right.

After the pair had been crawling for a while, the man, who was ahead of Dick, stopped. He turned his head, as if listening and then spoke. "We're good for a while. I'm Matt, I figure we should know each other's names if we are going to escape together," he laughs.

"Yeah, I'm Dick. It's nice to meet you. Let's hope we both can laugh about this later."

"Let's hope."

They continued on their way until they reached a dead end. Dick punches through the vents and both drop, quietly to the floor. They run through the hallways looking for any possible exit. There were no windows so they are probably in a basement. Matt suddenly stops and forces a door open into a room. The room is filled with gear, probably from other prisoners. Matt grabs a bag in a near by corner and takes out two billy clubs.

This is lucky though because loud "bangs" and "booms" are drawing closer.

Matt still looks utterly exhausted and Dick wants to tell him to find a places to hide, but he can't, they both have to fight on. Dick feels like to has to protect this guy. He's supposed to be one of the city's protectors, so the fact that this place even exists shows that he's not doing his job well enough.

When the guards flood the room, Dick and Matt jump them from an above perch. Most of the guards don't even realize that they're there until it's too late.

Somehow they manage to leave the room and find another place to hide. Dick doesn't notice though, because he just needs to calm his breathing down and stop hyperventilating. He should be used to this, but he's not, he's scared. But then Matt is there. He gently reaches out and grabs Dick's hands and says something quiet and calming. Dick can't make it out, but it helps. It's comforting. 

Another crash brings Dick back to center. Matt's demeanor changes too. He gestures for Dick to stay in the back. Calmer now, he starts shutting off his emotions.

They reach a large gate and Matt looks hopeful. Matt smiles. "We're close," he says.  
__________  
Matt is happy that the kid is calm again. He can't do this on his own. The kid, Dick, seems to have a history with whoever is keeping them prisoner. As long as he doesn't have another panic attack, it doesn't matter too much, but the guy is gonna have to deal with it once they get out.

Matt's head hurts and he realizes that he probably has a serious concussion. He can't keep focused, not a good thing to have to deal with right now. Finally refocused, he assesses the situation. He's tired, there are still a multitude of guards around, and the element of surprise was lost a long time ago. Dick still looks stressed out if his mind, but they can't afford to waste anymore time. They need to somehow come up with a plan of how to actually leave the facility. 

He'd planned only as far as leaving the cell block, so he just had to try to keep rolling with the punches until they find a real exit. Which hopefully happens soon. The sound of the outside are louder, so they're closer, but they still need to find a port of exit. They can't walk though wall, they need and door or window. They just have to keep wandering and hope that they find a door before they are taken out by the guards, which the facility has an unbelievable number of. Hopefully when they get out, not if, Dick will have a place for them to go to. He's tired enough without having to look for a shelter after fighting their way out of this place. 

Matt's thoughts turned to Stick. What would he do in this situation? Well for starters he wouldn't be in this situation. Stick would probably just use his senses and kick ass.

Matt reaches out with his ears more thoroughly then before. It makes his head feel like it's being crushed, but they need to get out. He's going to pass out or just plain die soon. They'll find the exit with two more right turns and three left ones.

Loud sounds fill the air, coming from the exit way. People are fighting violently. A rescue team? Hopefully. More guards? Hopefully not. 

God (Blasphemy), Matt just wants to sleep. Everything hurts. Matt's head might even explode, who knows. Passing out sounds soo appetizing, but then Matt rememberers the kid. Kids always come first. Always.

There are a lot of guards in the exit. Crap. But there is also a group of people fighting them. Yay? Whoever they are, they're good. Taking down guards like nobody's business. They're probably on their side. Dick's heart rate elevated, in the good way, when he noticed the people. 

It isn't over yet. They could still lose. No time for celebration, or passing out. Matt throws one guard at several others like a bowling ball taking down pins. If Matt was not worried about dying, he'd probably laugh.

The fighting comes to a close and Matt's head hurts so much that he almost doesn't even notice. Key word being almost. Matt does a quick check. Dick is fine. He's hurt, but less than would be expected from this situation. Same for the other three. Four? Matt can't tell. The adult of the group (Father?) is also checking Dick's injuries. The others, who seem younger than Dick are giving him a hug and giving him a round of "Don't ever do that again you big idiot!" 

Once its established that Dick is fine, the group seems to notice Matt for the first time. Their heart rates elevate. They're worried. Matt guesses that he doesn't look so hot. 

"That's Matt. He's the one who started the escape. I think the Court had him for a while," Dick says as the group rushes toward him. 

"He needs a medic," the adult growls.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" one of the young ones asks fearfully.

Matt's legs are shaky and give out. Someone catches him. He can't tell who. Matt hears yelling, but cant seem to putt in the effort to care. He wonders what the fuss is about. Then he's out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick rocked back and forth in his seat, filled with anticipation. "Is he going to be alright?" Matt had been under Dr. Tompkins' care for a while, with no word on his condition being sent to Dick as of yet. 

"I don't know chum. It looked like the Court had him for a while, but he was strong enough to instigate the escape, right? That means he's strong. Are you sure you're okay?" Bruce asked, inspecting his son's bruised arm.

Dick pulled away. "I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me. I was roughed up a bit, but nothing bad. I wasn't injected with anything either if that's what's worrying you. Did you find out who exactly Matt is?"

Bruce rubbed his temples and sighed, "No, not yet, but I've got Tim on the job. So far it seems like he doesn't exist. His face or prints aren't in any data base I looked at."

"The Court can make a person disappear, easily," Dick snapped.

"Yeah, I know. We'll just have to wait to see what Tim can find. Leslie should send an update soon, so you might want to stay awake."

Dick blinked his eyes open blearily, not realizing that they had closed.

"What do you thi—" Dick us cut off by Jason and Damian loudly entering the room.

"So how're you doing Dickie?" Jason asked, plopping himself down on a nearby chair.

"I'm fine! I've said it like a hundred times already!" Dick groaned exasperatedly.

"Whatever. Have any word on our mysterious friend yet?" Jason asked, pulling something out of his pocket.

"No cigarettes Jason! And no, there's been no word on him yet. Tim is still looking for identification," Bruce said, looking very tired.

"I looked at the security footage and Dick's friend is very skilled. He has my respect. He would make for a good ally. Now then Dick," Damian said turning to face his brother, "I am quite disappointed with how you fought. Your friend had to carry most of the load and was the one that started the escape. I am surprised that you didn't break out earlier."

"Damian..." Bruce admonished.

"That's just him showing that cares," said Jason, laughing.

Damian huffed and then continued, "I am pleased though on the outcome of this adventure. Do try to not get captured next time. Do we know yet what was wrong with his eyes? I know Tim was curious when he first came upon him."

"I'm no doctor, but I wouldn't be surprised if he had a hell of a concussion. His eyes were really unfocused. I'm not sure though, Leslie will be able to tell us. Chances are he is concussed. He could also have been experimented on by the Court. If he does have any sort of abilities, there is the matter of whether or not he was like that before the Court," stated Bruce.

"Maybe the Court was experimenting on him to try to find away to improve the senses of Talons. Like maybe giving them owl vision," suggested Jason.

"Maybe. We'll just have to wait to see what happens when he wakes up."

At that moment Leslie walking in and motioned for them to stand up and follow her.

"He has sustained a lot of injuries, but he'll be fine in the long term. He is extremely malnourished though. Bruce, I emailed over to you what injuries he has. I also gave him a look over and he seems completely human to me. Not alien, not talon," she summarized after reading through her clip board.

"That clears up one question I guess. Did you put out a blood test? The Court might have injected him with electrum," Bruce asked.

Leslie answered, "I did, but it'll take a while until we have results. I also checked his eyes for the concussion you mentioned and while yes, I'm pretty positive that he has one, his eyes didn't help me find that out. I found that his eyes have some dangerous chemical on them. I don't know what it is yet, it's in the lab. His eyes don't react to light. Like at all. I think he's blind."

A sharp intake breath could be heard from Dick. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Pretty sure, but I'll double check when he wakes up. Think it was the Court?" Leslie asked

"Probably. They're always looking to enhance the Talons and things always go wrong before they go right. Chances were they forced an drug on him and it had the opposite effect they were looking for," said Bruce.

"But Father, if he is blind, how was he able to fight so well? Not to say the blind can't fight, but well... you definitely need to see to be able to survive the Court of Owls. Most seeing people can't do that anyway," said Damian.

Bruce looked thoughtful.

"Why don't you ask him?" Jason suggested, bringing everyone's attention to the ruckus coming from Matt's room.  
_________  
The first thing Matt noticed when he reached awareness was how hard was is to establish where he was in his mind. All of his senses felt dull, probably because of drugs. Not being able to sense where you are after trying to escape a cell is scary. It is even more scary if you have no friends to comfort you. Even though his senses were dulled, Matt could tell that he was alone in whatever room he was in.

Feeling the urge to escape whatever strange setting he was in, Matt stood up and was immediately hit by a wave of dizziness. He groped around until he found a rail to use for balance. After that, he found something sticking into his arm, probably an IV, and pulled it out. Matt stepped forward and tried to hear his way around the room, which was rather difficult to do after being pumped full of drugs.

The few objects that Matt had tripped over, fell quite loudly, but he was still able to find his way through the door undisturbed. In the hallway, Matt could hear people rushing towards him, but was still too drugged to determine who they were.

"Hey, Matt you need to calm down!" said one of the voices, bringing Matt's attention to his fast paced breathing and clenched fists.

The voice was familiar. "Dick?"

"Yeah, it's me," Dick answered.

"Where am I?"

"You're somewhere safe. We're with my family. Are you alright with going back to the room you were in earlier? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to, but you need to rest."

"Oh, yeah sorry. I just didn't know where I was and freaked out."

"Yeah I get that."

Matt walked back to the room where he was before and sat on the bed while he heard others file into the room after him.

"Hello Matt, my name is Leslie and I'm a doctor. Would you mind if I checked your eyes?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"Umm yeah, I guess. My eyes won't react to anything though, I can't see."

The doctor made a humming noise. "We guessed, just had to make sure."

Another voice, gruffer and suspicious, cut in, "How did you find your way back, without tripping or bumping into anything? You're not familiar with the layout and you don't have a cane or a guide dog."

Matt laughed, ahh the age old question. "I heard my way around."

“What?!” said the gruff voice, incredulous.

Another voice spoke, a child's "You are a master! I demand we spar!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Please comment!  
> I might add more chapters later if I can think of where I should take this story.  
> Stay Safe!

**Author's Note:**

> How was this?
> 
> Please check out my others fics!


End file.
